Benwolf (Episode)
Benwolf is the thirty-first episode of Ben 10. Plot Grandpa Max listens to the history about the Indian Dream catcher, while Ben and Gwen browse around to look for anything interesting. Ben seems to be bored, but a young girl's native dance catches his attention. Gwen is puzzled about Ben's secret "interest" in the culture's native ways. Wes tells Max that she's his granddaughter, Kai Green. Max seems to remember her back then when she was a toddler. Ben fixes up his hair, hoping to get Kai's attention. Suddenly, the clouds darken the skies and Gwen wonders if Kai was doing a rain dance. They head to shelter from the storm, but it seems that Ben is too interested in Kai. A lighting bolt hits the ground next to Ben and a beastly aliens appears before him. The alien runs off, while the gang finds that they're in danger. Wes announces a flash flood, and they head out for higher ground. Unfortunately, Kai is caught by the strong push of the water, and she's carried along the flood. Ben attempts to change into Ripjaws, but the activation process seemed to have failed. Instead, Ben decides to go as himself, and he jumps on top of a barrel. He tells Kai to grab his hand. Suddenly, they notice a wall that may crush them if they continue down the stream, but luckily, they jump up to hang onto something. Kai thanks him, and wonders why he's still holding her hand. He let's go and blushes. Up on the roof, the alien rips off the satellite receiver. Wes believes the creature was a Yenaldooshi, a Navajo werewolf. Wes readies up to tranquillize the Yenaldooshi. Unfortunately, Kai and Gwen cannot come along with them, as Wes states that only Braves can head out. The times have changed, but the traditions have not. Ben seems to feel sorry for Kai that she can't come along with them, saying he could cheer her up. Gwen suspects that Ben has a crush on her. Ben at first denies it, but he couldn't hide it from her. Outside, Wes tries to find ways to track the Yenaldooshi down, and they follow the path to where it might be. They climb up the mountainous terrain, and find the Yenaldooshi scavenging through metal. Wes readies his tranquilizer and shoots, only for it to dodge it, have heard them due to its enhanced senses. The Yenaldooshi comes and attacks them, and they fall off from the cliff. Ben activates the Omnitrix, intending Stinkfly, but he transforms into Wildvine. Wes is amazed by the sight. Wildvine holds on a boulder back at the top of the cliff, and he extends his arms the opposite way to bring Wes and Max to safety. Max has some explaining to do to Wes after Ben revealed himself transforming. Wildvine heads back at the top, and he tries to grab a hold of the Yenaldooshi. It bites him, and Wildvine drags it into the ground. As they head back up to the surface, Wildvine reverts to Ben, and the Yenaldooshi comes up to him and scratches the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix starts to react and turns yellow, gone into Scan Mode, Ben doesn't understand what's it's doing. Wes and Max heads back up to make sure that Ben's okay, and they head back home. At the Rust Bucket, Kai questions why the people are leaving. Wes explains that they fear the Yenaldooshi's return, and with the full moon, its power will be greater than ever. She heads up to Ben and Ben brags to her how he uses the powers of the aliens in the Omnitrix for good. As he talks to her, he scratches himself, and his itch doesn't seem to stop. Gwen mocks him and calls him a monkey. Ben takes his shoe off, and he turns into a bluish color, claws appear, he grows more hair and his ears become more pointy. Wes explains since Ben was bitten by the Yenaldooshi, he will become one, the only way to reverse it is to stop the Yenaldooshi that bit him. Ben thinks that a silver bullet would work. Wes says that it only happens in the movies. He continues on, and he says the only way to stop it is to acquire the spiritual silver pendant, and get the fluids of the Arbol De Matrimonio cactus, and place it on the Yenaldooshi's heart. If they don't do it in time, Ben will be a Yenaldooshi forever. Ben, Gwen, and Kai are inside the RV, and Ben prepares a bowl full of eggs and pours a milk on them. He immediately digs into the bowl, and he makes a mess on Kai. Gwen finds some info where to find the Árbol del Matrimonio cactus, and Ben heads to the fridge to find more food to eat. Suddenly, Ben's appearance changes even more, and his body has become more muscular, and his head has become more wolf-like. Ben says he still feels like Ben, but he heads out to find something else to eat. Wes hears the Yenaldooshi has struck again, pillaging a radio center. Wes concludes the Yenaldooshi is doing this be cause it believes technology is ruining its sacred land. Wes, Ben, and Max head out to find the Yenaldooshi, Ben howls hoping to find it, it responds, and they head to the direction where the howl came from. Wes finds a track on the floor, and he says that he senses the presence of the Yenaldooshi nearby. Behind them, its eyes glow an eerie greenish color, and it reveals to be Ben, referring himself as Benwolf. Meanwhile, Kai and Gwen are out looking for the cactus. Gwen says that she's ready to give up looking, but in an ironic twist, she sits on it. With both Wes and Kai without reception, Wes uses a flare to call them. Wes, Max, and Benwolf find that the Yenaldooshi is right above them, the Yenaldooshi jumps down and attacks Benwolf. Benwolf struggles fighting the Yenaldooshi, and Max hits it with a rock to distract it. Benwolf notices the Omnitrix isn't on his wrist. Benwolf attacks back to keep it away from Max, and Kai and Gwen get up in time with the cactus. Wes crushes the fluid out of the cactus, and he heads to the Yenaldooshi to place it on its chest. Yenaldooshi struggles out of their grip just in time before Wes even touches it. Gwen decides to give it a try while Benwolf restrains it. She places the silver pendant, but no luck. The Yenaldooshi runs off. Wes is puzzled why the pendant didn't stop the Yenaldooshi, when suddenly, Benwolf started to change again, and to Ben's surprise, an Omnitrix symbol appears around his waist. And then everything becomes clear, they aren't dealing with a Yenaldooshi, they're dealing with an alien werewolf. Benwolf remembers that when the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix, it glowed yellow and went into Scan Mode; it seems the Omnitrix absorbs DNA from any alien who touches it. Max is astounded that by the fact of an alien werewolf, stating just when he thought the summer couldn't get weirder. Benwolf is sulking that he encountered many aliens, and he could have turned into their species if they touched the Omnitrix, including Vilgax. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake for some reason. The group discovers a cave and enters it, there's a faint smell of sulfur in the air, which tells them that they're inside a volcano. Wes says the volcano is dormant. Just then, the walls crack and lava comes out. The Yenaldooshi has somehow reawakened the volcano. As the group runs from the lava, they find themselves in a more twisted situation: a broken path and a pool of lava below. Luckily, Benwolf could jump over and carry passengers, he got the girls to the other side of the ledge. But in order to get Max and Wes to safety, Benwolf opens up his jaw fully and uses his sonic howl to propel them to the other side. Wes and Max make it, but Benwolf falls towards the lava just before the Omnitrix times out. Max comes to the rescue. Ben is back to himself again and has Benwolf as a Omnitrix alien. The group wonders what the Yenaldooshi's true intentions are. As they try to find a way out of the cave, the alien werewolf finds them and attacks them. The lava had broken through and if not stopped, it would destroy the village. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt. As the fight rages, they lava flow continues its path down the mountain. Cannonbolt says he'll seal it up and for the others to run. A cave-in occurs, cutting Cannonbolt and the Yenaldooshi from the group. The group runs out the cave exit just as the cave roof collapses. They fear Cannonbolt is gone, when suddenly he pops up, unharmed. It appears the lava has been stopped and the Yenaldooshi has been defeated. At the village, Wes is glad that some of the people are coming back. Though they never found the equipment stolen by the Yenaldooshi, they feel the threat is over. Ben is happy to have a new alien and plans to add more. As Wes helps Max prepare to leave, Ben talks to Kai again, but it seems that she knew what he was trying to attempt. Unfortunately, she says that he's not her type. This crushes Ben, Kai only liked Benwolf, because she wanted to train and tame him. This angers Gwen, who tells Kai off, and Kai heads off. Gwen tells Ben that there are lots of other girls he can get, and there are two words that will catch their attention. Immediately, Ben reacts and complains to Gwen for not telling him. Deep inside the cave, a strange machine-made from the stolen transmission equipment suddenly activates. Major Events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (Benwolf). *Ben first transforms into Benwolf. *Ben learns about the Omnitrix's Scan Mode. *Ben gets a crush on Kai. *Ben and the gang meet the Yenaldooshi. Debuts *Kai Green *Wes Green *Yenaldooshi Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Benwolf Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Wes Green *Kai Green Villains *Yenaldooshi (first appearance) Aliens Used *Wildvine (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Benwolf (first appearance) (unlocked by scanning the Yenaldooshi) *Cannonbolt Quotes Errors *When Benwolf and the Yenaldooshi tackle each other, Benwolf is wearing the Omnitrix on his wrist, it shouldn't be there. You can also see it before he said it was not there. It also happened to be red, it shouldn't be red either. *When Ben was Benwolf, the Omnitrix was said on his chest instead of his stomach. *At the end of the episode, when Cannonbolt got out of the cave, Kai's shirt was purple instead of peach. Naming and Translations Trivia *The trio's thirteenth stop is New Mexico. *This is the first time Ben obtains an alien using the Omnitrix's Scan Mode. *In the Pop-up edition of Benwolf, the reason why Ben's transformation into Benwolf was so slow compared to the other times he gathered alien DNA is because when the Loboan scratched the Omnitrix, the Capture function was just activated after a very long period of not being used. This resulted in the DNA taking a longer time to fully be encoded on the Omnitrix. *''Benwolf'' is the first part of the Halloween trio. *Ben doesn't transform into any of his original 10 aliens. He tried to turn into Ripjaws and Stinkfly but he only turned into Wildvine, Benwolf and Cannonbolt which are additional aliens. *When Gwen gets mad at Kai after she explains she only wanted to train and tame Benwolf is because she cares about Ben and feels enraged that Kai doesn't like him as a person, even if she admitted the only one to torment Ben should be her. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Purple Lightning story arc